Potato's Master Pregnancy
by Ghetasya
Summary: Sequel of The Failed Surprise./ Kisah yang dialami Jean-Sasha selama Sasha hamil muda disertai ngidamnya yang menurut Jean tidak masuk akal/ Jean mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. "Grr, kau itu susah sekali dikasih tahu! Apa kau pikir aku cukup gila untuk membiarkanmu mencium Connie hanya untuk menuntaskan ngidammu itu, hah?"/ AU. JeanSasha. For crystallized cherry/ Complete
1. Chapter 1

_Rencananya sih mau bikin jadi Twoshot, biar gak terlalu numpuk aja sih. Dan saya usahain, besok chapter ke 2 saya post, idenya juga udah ada, tinggal diketik aja. Jadi ditunggu aja ya sodara-sodara~  
_

_Terus makasih juga buat review dan semacemnya di The Failed Surprise: **Deauliaas, reddevil47, minami, Lemmiere Chrys, RaniMario, crystallized cherry, heheyyho** dan juga semuanya yang udah baca walau tanpa meninggalkan jejak :))_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Isayama Hajime-san_

**_Warning:_**_OOC, AU, nge-drama, humor crispy dan crunchy, typo, sekuel dari **The Failed Surprise** dan segala tetek bengeknya._

* * *

_**Potato's Master Pregnancy**_

_Presented by __**Sempak Terbang**_

* * *

"Hueeek…! Hueek!"

Jean memandang istrinya yang tengah sibuk bolak-balik kamar mandi hanya untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sejujurnya Jean sendiri merasa kasihan melihat kondisi Sasha yang seperti ini. Tapi sebagai laki-laki yang jujur, ia sendiri tak memungkiri bahwa sebenarnya ia punya rasa kesenangan sendiri melihatnya.

Oh, tentu saja bukan karena Jean senang melihat istri _tercintanya_ menderita seperti itu. Justru pengaruh yang membuat Sasha muntah-muntah lah yang membuat Jean bisa berbangga hati sebagai seorang suami. Yeah, Sasha sudah mengandung dan usia kandungannya sudah menginjak 2 bulan.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Jean setelah melihat Sasha akhirnya keluar juga dari kamar mandi lantai bawah. Wajah istrinya itu terlihat pucat dan kelelahan, bahkan lebih lelah daripada saat permainan mereka—oke, stop di situ. Jean membantunya untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang makan.

"Aduh, tidak enak juga ya hamil begini, perutku rasanya mual terus. Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan lagi, Jean," kata Sasha mengeluh sambil mengelus perutnya pelan.

Jean mendengus. "Yang benar saja, kau lupa atau bagaimana sih kalau kau sudah menghabiskan semua isi kulkas kita dalam waktu 5 jam? Itu yang kau sebut dengan tidak nafsu makan? Aku heran, jangan-jangan kau mengandung anak gorila."

Sasha cemberut mendengarnya. "Huh, itu kan karena aku sedang ngidam. Lagipula, kalau aku mengandung anak gorila, berarti kau bapaknya gorila!"

_Benar juga, ya_, batin Jean terdiam.

"Ah bodo amat. Sengidam-ngidamnya orang lain tak ada yang sampai separah dirimu, Sasha," ujar Jean sambil meminum segelas air putih.

"Ah, tidak juga. Ymir pernah cerita, waktu Annie hamil, dia ngidam untuk memukuli wajah Bertholdt sampai dibawa ke UGD karena kehilangan banyak darah, tapi sebagai suami yang baik dia pasrah saja tuh. Lalu, Hanji pernah ngidam supaya Rivaille pakai baju balet di kantornya. Mikasa juga pernah ngidam supaya Eren mencium ketiaknya Reiner. Kau masih beruntung," jelas Sasha panjang lebar, tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jean.

"Yeah, terserah kau sajalah."

_Untung aku tak sesial mereka. Setidaknya membiarkan Sasha makan kentang rebus pakai sambel terasi itu lebih baik daripada dipukuli sampai pendarahan_, batin Jean yang mungkin saja dia sudah sembah sujud saking leganya.

"Jean … Jean!" panggil Sasha membuat lamunan Jean buyar seketika.

"Apa, sih?"

"Aku bosan dan kau juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan," kata Sasha yang hanya dibalas dengan naiknya alis kiri Jean. "Kita main yuk, permainannya yang tidak membosankan."

"Huh, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, sudah mau jadi Ibu malah mengajakku main terus. Kalau main yang _lain_ sih aku iyakan saja," balas Jean asal ceplos.

Seketika saja wajah Sasha merona. "Ma-mana boleh, aku kan sedang hamil."

Jean meliriknya. "Tumben otakmu nyambung."

"Maksudmu aku lola?!" tanya Sasha kesal.

"Biasanya juga begitu," kata Jean jujur. "Sudahlah, memang kau mau main apa?"

"Hm, apa ya yang seru?" tanya Sasha dengan pose berpikir. "Oiya, kita main _truth or dare_ saja, yuk!"

Jean melotot. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Eh? Kenapa? Itu kan seru," tanya Sasha dengan raut wajah heran.

"Nanti kalau aku kena _dare_ kau pasti akan minta yang aneh-aneh. Sifatmu itu sudah sangat ketebak tahu," kata Jean.

"Huh, baiklah," kata Sasha yang akhirnya mengalah. "Dasar suami pengecut," gumamnya namun dapat didengar oleh Jean.

"Hei, jaga omonganmu, ya! Enak saja bilang aku ini pengecut hanya karena permainan semacam itu," bela Jean.

"Justru karena itu, masa bermain itu saja kau tidak mau," kemudian Sasha mendesah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Haaah, ada benarnya juga kata Hanji kalau sebaiknya aku menikah dengan Connie yang tidak pengecut dan pasti akan selalu menuruti—"

"Grr, iya iya, dasar cerewet!" sela Jean buru-buru sebelum Sasha sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sementara itu Sasha sendiri sudah tertawa ala setan di dalam hati karena rencananya yang selalu menyangkut Connie pasti selalu berhasil memancing Jean.

"Nah gitu dong!" kata Sasha dengan nada ceria. "Oke, jadi aku mulai duluan, ya. Jean, _truth or dare_?"

"_Truth_," jawab Jean tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia agak kapok mendapat _dare_ bila mengingat di mana ia pernah bermain _truth or dare_ bersama Eren dan kawan-kawan di kafe. Ia di-_dare_ oleh Connie untuk foto bersama seorang pelayan seksi dan fotonya dikirim ke Sasha. Jelas saja Jean menolak, dan karena itu hukuman bagi yang menolak harus mau joget _Cesar Style_ yang sedang terkenalnya karena muncul di acara Yuk Kita Sahur saat bulan puasa.

Wah, Jean ternyata lebih memilih untuk mempermalukan dirinya di depan banyak orang yang ada di kafe daripada harus membuat Sasha cemburu dan kecewa. Benar-benar suami yang sangat mencintai istrinya.

_Aku begitu juga karena menghindari amukan Sasha. Dia kalau sedang marah akan sengaja tidak makan berjam-jam dan biasanya kadar keganasan dengan kadar kelaparannya itu berbanding lurus_, batin Jean.

"Oke, apa yang ingin kutanyakan, ya?" Sasha memasang pose berpikir yang justru membuat Jean menjadi was-was kalau pertanyaan Sasha yang aneh-aneh. "Oiya, kenapa kau bisa menyukai Mikasa?"

_Tuh kan—eh, apa?!_

"A-apa? Tadi kau bertanya apa?" tanya Jean yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan istrinya itu. Baru kali ini ia menemukan istri dengan spesies semacam Sasha. Di mana-mana semua istri pasti menghindari pembicaraan yang menyangkut tentang wanita yang pernah ada di masa lalu suaminya. Sementara Sasha?

"Sejak kapan kau jadi bolot?" tanya Sasha kesal. "Aku serius, kenapa kau bisa menyukai Mikasa? Dan tolong jujur ya, kan kau bilang kau itu adalah laki-laki dengan kejujuran yang tinggi."

Jean meneguk ludahnya dengan sulit. Ia rela diberi pertanyaan apapun—yeah, asal masih wajar—tapi mana bisa ia jujur begini mengenai Mikasa di depan Sasha secara langsung? Membicarakan wanita yang pernah singgah di hatinya sampai Sasha yang menggantikan posisi Mikasa? Mana bisa ia memuji-muji Mikasa di depan Sasha?!

"I-itu…," Jean menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Kupikir karena … err, mungkin, emm … mungkin karena—"

"Jawablah, lama sekali!" potong Sasha yang sudah kehilanga kesabaran.

"Iya iya," kata Jean yang jadi ikutan kesal. "Em, mungkin karena rambut hitamnya yang sangat indah."

"Oh, begitu."

"Eh? Kau tidak marah, kan?" tanya Jean memastikan karena keheranan melihat wajah Sasha yang begitu tenang.

"Tidak kok, aku sengaja soalnya tiba-tiba saja aku ngidam ingin mendengarmu memuji Mikasa," jawab Sasha dengan polosnya.

"Ngi-ngidam macam apa itu?" tanya Jean dengan pandangan anehnya.

"Entahlah, namanya juga ngidam, mana ada yang tidak aneh," kata Sasha dengan nada santai.

"Tapi kau yang benar-benar aneh," kata Jean. "Oke, sekarang giliranku. _Truth or dare_?"

"Emm, karena kau memilih _truth_, kalau begitu aku juga pilih _truth_," jawab Sasha.

"Oke, jadi…," perlahan raut wajah Jean berubah menjadi serius. "Apa kau menyesal menikah denganku?"

"Apa?" tanya Sasha spontan. Matanya membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ditanyakan oleh Jean. Apalagi kini suaminya itu benar-benar memasang wajah serius yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Sasha dengan kening berkerut.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja … aku merasa kau menyesal telah memilihku sebagai suamimu dan Ayah dari anak kita. Apalagi…," Jean menggaruk kepalanya dan sekilas terlihat rona merah tipis di wajahnya. "Belakangan ini apa-apa kau sering menyangkut-pautkan segalanya dengan Connie."

Seketika Sasha tergelak. "Ya ampun, Jean, hanya karena hal seperti itu kenapa bisa-bisanya kau mengira aku menyesal menikah denganmu?!" tanya Sasha masih terbahak, bahkan sampai dirinya mengeluarkan air mata.

Jean menggeram kesal karena malu. "Jangan seenaknya tertawa! Aku sedang serius malah kau tertawakan!"

Namun, tiba-tiba saja kekesalan Jean lenyap sudah ketika ia bisa merasakan telapak tangan yang begitu halus tengah menggenggam erat tangannya yang ada di atas meja makan. Ia memperhatikan punggung tangan itu, sebuah tangan milik Sasha yang lebih kecil dari tangan miliknya. Kini ia melihat wanita itu tersenyum hangat, bukan senyum yang menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesali apapun yang kulakukan denganmu, sama sekali tidak dan tidak akan pernah," gumam Sasha yang membuat suasana di sana seketika menjadi mendrama walau nyatanya kisah ini adalah kisah humor.

Sementara itu, Jean hanya bisa mengalihkan wajahnya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasha agar istrinya itu tak dapat melihat dirinya yang benar-benar dibuat malu setengah mati oleh tindakan Sasha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Grr, kau curang sekali!" seru Sasha setelah mereka sudah bermain permainan _truth or dare_ sampai sore hari. Sasha masih belum bisa menerima _dare_ yang didapatkannya dari Jean yang justru hanya tersenyum meledek.

"Hei, kau kan hanya tidak boleh makan kentang selama seharian penuh bukan selamanya," kata Jean dengan santainya.

"Tapi tetap saja, kau sendiri tahu kan kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kentang," protes wanita penyuka kentang itu.

"Ck, di mana-mana orang itu tidak bisa hidup tanpa oksigen, kau malah tanpa kentang," cela Jean.

"Biarin, urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" Sasha beranjak bangun dari kursi dan pergi menuju kamar mereka yang berada di lantai dua. Sementara itu Jean hanya menatap punggung Sasha yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dengan tatapan heran.

"Dasar aneh, tadi dia yang memaksaku untuk main, sekarang dia seenaknya pergi begitu saja. Dasar tidak sportif. Inilah yang tidak kusuka dari perempuan hamil, mereka jadi sangat sensitive, ck!" Jean kemudian ikut beranjak dan berjalan ke kamarnya menyusul Sasha.

Ketika sudah berdiri di depan kamarnya, Jean hendak membuka pintu kamar, namun justru pintu itu sudah ditutup oleh Sasha dari dalam. Dan hal itu mampu membuat Jean semakin kesal saja oleh tingkah Sasha tersebut.

"Hei, Sasha! Buka pintunya!" perintah Jean sambil menggedor pintu.

"Kau siapa?"

Jean mendecak kesal. "Kau itu kenapa, sih? Kenapa jadi sensi begini? Tidak seperti biasanya saja. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengajakku bermain permainan konyol itu?! Sekarang, buka pintunya!"

"Tidak! Kau tidur saja di luar!" perintah Sasha dengan nada tidak peduli.

"Ck, dasar perempuan aneh!"

Jean langsung berbalik dan hendak menuju lantai bawah. Namun, ia berpikir, untuk apa dia tidur di ruang keluarga? Toh, ini rumahnya. Rumah hasil jerih payahnya. Dan Sasha tidak bisa seenak jidatnya mengusirnya begitu saja dari apa yang merupakan miliknya mutlak. Tapi, tetap saja Jean tidak tega membiarkan istirnya yang tengah hamil muda itu tidur di luar. Bisa sakit dia.

"Hhh, sepertinya tidak ada cara lain," gumam Jean sambil mendesah lelah. Kemudian, pemuda berambut cokelat susu itu pergi menuju kamar tamu yang ada di samping kamarnya dengan Sasha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Sasha sendiri masih terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kedua lengan tangannya yang disilang di depan dada. Matanya yang awalnya menatapi langit sore menjelang malam dari balkon mulai beralih dengan tatapan heran ke arah pintu bercat cokelat gelap yang sudah tidak diketuk lagi.

"Kenapa tidak ada suara lagi, ya?" tanya Sasha nyaris berbisik. Perlahan ia mulai bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan pelan menuju pintu kamar. Didekatkannya telinganya pada pintu tersebut, namun ia tak dapat mendengar suara apapun lagi.

Selama dirinya masih fokus terhadap pintu, Sasha tidak menyadari sosok Jean yang menyelinap masuk melalui balkon kamar mereka yang tidak tertutup. Sepertinya pria itu masuk melalui balkon kamar tamu. Sasha masih belum sadar sampai akhirnya Jean menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kyaa!" teriak Sasha sambil berbalik badan. "Kau … kenapa kau bisa masuk?!"

Jean berkacak pinggang. "Kau bodoh atau apa, sih? Jelas-jelas pintu balkon tidak kau tutup, sudah pasti maling saja bisa masuk ke dalam sini. Untung aku yang masuk, coba kalau maling sungguhan? Kalau kau diperkosa, kau mau mengandung anak orang yang tidak jelas?"

"Kenapa kau malah mendoakan yang tidak-tidak?!" tanya Sasha kesal.

"Memangnya aku bilang, 'Ya Tuhan, kabulkanlah doaku' bahkan bilang amin juga tidak!" balas Jean tak kalah kesal. "Sudahlah, lagipula kenapa kau jadi pemarah begini, sih? Jangan-jangan karena kentang."

Mendengar nada bicara Jean yang mulai melembut membuat Sasha mulai mau menatap suaminya lagi. "Entahlah, sedang ingin saja. Entah kenapa melihat wajahmu, aku jadi benci sekali."

Jean melotot. "Kau bilang apa?!"

Sasha menutup kedua telinganya. "Bisakah kau tidak teriak, Jean? Lagipula, bukankah itu baik? Banyak yang bilang semakin kita membenci seseorang ketika sedang hamil, artinya bayi kita akan memiliki rupa yang mirip dengan orang yang kita benci. Eh tapi, aku juga tidak mau anakku terlalu mirip dengan wajahmu yang menyebalkan."

Jean berusaha menahan kekesalannya. "Bagaimanapun juga itu tetap anakku tahu!"

"Dia juga anakku!" balas Sasha tak mau kalah.

"Dia darah dagingku!"

"Dia juga darah dagingku!"

"Aku Ayahnya!"

"Aku Ibunya, bahkan aku juga yang mengandungnya!"

"Kau pikir _benihnya_ dari siapa?!"

Sasha hendak menjawab, namun langsung terdiam. Kemudian ia cengengesan tidak jelas. "Hehe, darimu, sih."

"Sudahlah, hal seperti ini saja diributkan. Bisa-bisa kau melahirkan di sini," kata Jean mengalah.

"Mana mungkin? Bahkan usianya baru 2 bulan. Kenapa kau jadi bodoh, sih?" tanya Sasha heran yang membuat Jean kembali naik pitam.

"Grr, dasar istri menyebalkan!"

"Dasar suami tak tahu diri!"

"Otak ayam!"

Sasha melotot mendengarnya. "Enak saja! Dasar homo!"

Kini giliran Jean yang melotot. "Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bilang aku begitu?!"

"Aku tahu kok kalau sebelum denganku dan Mikasa, kau itu sebenarnya punya hubungan lain dengan Marco, kan? Beritanya sudah kesebar kok sejak lama," jawab Sasha.

"Siapa yang menyebarkan gosip konyol semacam itu?! Kau sendiri tahu kan kalau aku sudah berteman dengan Marco sejak kecil?" tanya balik Jean.

"Yeah, memang sih. Tapi cinta kan datang karena terbiasa, bisa saja selama kalian tumbuh bersama—"

"Hei, apa maksudmu?! Kalau aku homo, mana mungkin aku menikahimu?"

Sasha mengedikkan bahu. "Bisa saja hanya untuk menutupi perasaanmu yang sebenarnya kepada Marco."

"K-kau itu … benar-benar tercuci otaknya, ya," tutur Jean yang sudah benar-benar kesal kali ini. "Siapa yang memberikan informasi tidak jelas itu kepadamu?"

"Connie—"

"Tuh kan! Sudah kuduga kalau kau itu pasti dicuci otaknya oleh si Connie itu! Sudah kuduga dia itu masih naksir kepadamu, tak heran dia sampai memfitnahku homo segala. Kau juga pakai percaya dengan omongannya. Kau terlalu lolot tahu," omel Jean yang membuat Sasha menjadi kian kesal.

"Jangan mengatai aku lolot terus!" seru Sasha yang kini di mata Jean terlihat benar-benar marah. Err, sungguh?

Jean menatap kedua mata Sasha yang sudah dikelilingi oleh guratan merah dan air mata sudah berkumpul di kantung matanya. Ya ampun, Jean tak menyangka bahwa ucapannya bisa sampai membuat istrinya nyaris menangis begitu. Apa mungkin ia sudah melewati batas kewajaran? Ah, sial, dia merasa sangat bersalah kali ini.

"Jangan menangis, Sasha," kata Jean sambil merangkul bahu Sasha yang masih ngambek. "Aku serius, aku masih _normal_. Bila aku tidak normal, mana mungkin aku menikahimu, bahkan sampai menjadi Ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung?"

"Bisa saja untuk menutupi hubungan—"

"Sudah kubilang jangan percaya dengan omongan Connie," gumam Jean dengan nada lebih serius. "Kalau kau percaya dia, sama saja artinya kau lebih percaya laki-laki lain daripada suamimu sendiri, bukan?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menikahiku? Bahkan sampai mau menjadi Ayah dari anakku, Jean?" tanya Sasha sambil menatap kedua mata Jean dengan begitu intens. Tiba-tiba saja Jean kembali merasakan panas di wajahnya.

_Ayo, cepat katakan! Katakan kalau kau menikahiku karena kau mencintaiku, Jean_, batin Sasha dengan nada bersemangat. Hoo, dasar Sasha.

"I-itu … aku menikahimu karena … err, itu … em, aku … ci… ci…, em—"

"Jangan permainkan aku, Jean. Katanya kau bukan pengecut, masa mengatakan cinta saja kau tidak—"

"Nah, itu kau sudah tau alasannya! Jadi, sebaiknya kita langsung tidur nyenyak saja malam ini, oke? Malam, Sasha," kata Jean terburu-buru sambil langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dengan posisi membelakangi Sasha yang menjambak rambutnya kesal akibat kecerobohannya.

_Sial! Seharusnya tadi aku membiarkannya saja melanjutkan walaupun lama!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar rembulan di malam hari terbias melalui kaca pintu balkon yang ada di kamar Jean dan Sasha. Jean yang sudah mulai tertidur pulas, perlahan mulai merasakan hal risih di ranjangnya sendiri. Ia merasakan ranjangnya itu bergerak setiap detik entah karena apa. Maka dari itu, dia memaksakan diri untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dan kini dilihatnya sosok Sasha yang berkali-kali mengganti posisi tidurnya. "Kau kenapa lagi, sih?" tanya Jean dengan suara parau.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab Sasha sambil mengelus perutnya. "Aku … sepertinya ngidam lagi."

Jean membelalakkan matanya. "Lagi? Di jam segini? Kau mau makan apa lagi kali ini, Sasha? Kalau masih bisa terjangkau di sekitar rumah ini tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau sudah di luar rumah, tidak ada restoran yang buka di jam 11 malam."

"McD buka 24 jam non-stop kok," balas Sasha.

"Memang kau sedang ngidam McD, hah?" tanya Jean yang dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala dari istrinya itu.

"Tidak, sih," jawab Sasha. "Tapi … aku ingin makan nasi goreng buatan Mikasa."

Jean menaikkan alis kirinya. "A-apa? Kau pikir dia mau melayani ngidammu di jam tidur seperti ini. Kau sendiri tahu Mikasa itu seperti apa."

"Iya sih, tapi aku sudah benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Kalau tidak dituruti, kau mau anakmu ngiler setelah lahir?" ancam Sasha dengan wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin.

"Hhh," Jean menghela napas lelah. "Ya sudah, ayo bangun. Kita ke rumah Eren sekarang. Setelah itu jangan minta macam-macam lagi, tidurku sudah kau ganggu tahu."

"Hore! Terima kasih, Jean suamiku sayang!" teriak Sasha kegirangan. Bahkan ia tak sadar sampai memeluk bahkan mencium pipi Jean dengan gemasnya dan kemudian segera keluar dari kamar menuju lantai bawah untuk segera bersiap-siap.

"Hhh, dasar. Tenang, Jean, hanya tinggal 7 bulan lagi kok," gumam Jean berusaha menghibur diri. Perlahan muncul sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya ketika mengingat Sasha yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'suamiku sayang' dan memeluk serta mencium pipinya dengan gemas.

_Aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu, Sasha. Dan kurasa hal seperti itu tidak perlu dikatakan secara lugas_, pikir Jean.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jean mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Jaeger sambil berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara keributan yang dapat mengganggu tetangga yang lainnya. Cukup lama untuk menunggu, wajar saja karena siapapun pasti tidak ingin diganggu tidurnya, sampai akhirnya keluarlah sosok Eren membukakakn pintu untuk mereka.

"Loh? Jean dan Sasha? Kenapa kalian ke sini malam-malam begini?" tanya Eren heran.

"Ada Mikasa?" tanya Jean tanpa basa-basi.

Eren menatapnya curiga. "Ada keperluan apa dengannya?"

Jean hendak menjawab sampai Sasha menyerobotnya lebih dulu. "Aku ingin bertemu Mikasa. Mikasa! Mikasa! Mikasa! Yuhuu, keluarlah!"

"Hei! Jangan berteriak seenaknya!" omel Jean melihat istrinya berteriak di rumah orang.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Mikasa yang sudah muncul dengan tatapan horornya. Dan raut wajahnya itu mampu membuat nyali Sasha, Jean, dan Eren ciut seketika.

"A-ano … aku sedang ngidam, dan aku ingin … err, kau membuatkanku nasi goreng. Ehehe, bisa kau bantu aku?" tanya Sasha sambil mengedipkan mata dengan cepat. Namun, Mikasa masih menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasanya.

"Ikut aku ke dapur," jawab Mikasa sambil mendahului Sasha menuju dapur rumahnya. Jawaban Mikasa itu mampu membuat Sasha bersorak bahagia dan langsung mengikuti arah Mikasa pergi.

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Makasih buat reviewnya ya **crystallized cherry** dan **Lemmiere Chrys**. Dan juga buat semua yang udah baca sekuel ini /sobs_

_Dan ini dia chapter terakhir. Dan maaf bila makin nggak danta ya ampun =.=v_

_(Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama seperti di chapter 1)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Nih, sudah matang," sahut Mikasa yang datang sambil membawa penggorengan berisi nasi goreng buatannya. Sasha memandang nasi goreng yang ditaburi oleh potongan-potongan kecil kentang buatan Mikasa dengan mata berbinar dan tak lupa air liur yang nyaris saja keluar dari ujung mulutnya.

"Kyaa! Terima kasih, Mikasa!" seru Sasha sambil meraih penggorengan tersebut dari tangan Mikasa. Setelah menaruh nasi goreng tersebut ke sebuah piring, Sasha langsung tancap menghabiskan nasi goreng tersebut dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Namun, bukannya berhenti, ia justru nambah lagi dan lagi. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Eren dan Jean menatapnya seram sedangkan Mikasa hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Hei, Jean," panggil Eren nyaris berbisik.

"Heh?" gumam Jean masih dengan tatapan anehnya menuju Sasha yang masih melahap nasi goreng buatan Mikasa dengan ganasnya.

"Sebenarnya, Sasha itu tergolong spesies manusia atau raksasa, sih? Makannya brutal sekali seperti tidak pernah makan selama seminggu saja," balas Eren dengan pandangan yang sama persis seperti Jean.

"Entahlah, dari dulu sampai sekarang pun aku masih meragukan kalau dia manusia," kata Jean.

Dalam waktu sekitar 15 menit, penggorengan yang tadinya dipenuhi dengan nasi goreng kentang itu pun akhirnya ludas juga sampai permukaannya terlihat licin oleh bekas minyaknya. Dan yang mungkin tidak mengejutkan adalah yang menghabiskan semua nasi goreng itu adalah Sasha seorang.

"Haah, akhirnya tertuntaskan juga ngidamku!" seru Sasha sambil bersender pada punggung kursi yang ada di ruang makan. Tangannya mengelus perutnya.

"Nah, sayang, udah kenyang, kan? Apa? Masih lapar?" kata Sasha seolah berbicara dengan janinnya.

"Hoi! Kau bukannya ngidam, itu sih memang pada dasarnya saja kau yang rakus," sahut Jean menatap Sasha dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Apaan kau itu, Jean? Anakmu ini sungguh-sungguh lapar tahu. Dasar Ayah yang jahat, maafkan Ayahmu ya, sayang," kata Sasha kembali berbicara dengan makhluk yang ada di dalam perutnya itu.

"Terserah, ayo kita buruan pulang! Sebentar lagi Chelsea tanding nih melawan Inter!" ajak Jean yang terdengar seperti memerintah.

"Aku masih mau di sini, dan sepertinya aku ngidam lagi," elak Sasha.

"Kurasa dari dulu kau memang selalu ngidam makanan," cela Jean yang langsung didelik oleh Sasha.

"Hei, sudahlah, Jean. Kurasa tak ada salahnya kalian tetap di sini, kita bisa nonton bola bersama yang lainnya kok," sahut Eren berusaha melerai pasutri di depannya itu.

"Eh? Yang lainnya?" tanya Jean heran. Dan tepat pada saat itu, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah pintu masuk rumah Eren. Dengan segera, Mikasa langsung menghampiri pintu tersebut dan membukakakn pintunya.

"Halo—eh, Mikasa? Hehe, aku harap aku tidak mengganggu acara _malam_ kalian," sahut seorang pria berambut pirang dengan tubuh yang besar dan padat.

Mikasa memberinya tatapan datar. "Masuk."

"Oke, terima kasih, Mikasa," balas Reiner sambil masuk ke dalam rumah Eren yang disusul bersama Connie, Bertl, Marco, Armin, dan—eh? Terlihat Hanji dari luar sana menyeret kerah baju belakang milik Rivaille yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar walau menyiratikan kepasrahan mendalam.

"Jadi, kalian mau nobar?" tanya Jean ketika mereka semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Loh? Bukannya dari kemarin, ya? Oh iya, kenapa kau tidak datang untuk nobar di rumah Bertl kemarin?" tanya Marco menatap Jean bingung yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama oleh Jean. "Kukira … Connie sudah memberi tahumu."

"Apa?!" Jean langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Connie yang hanya bersiul gaje seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hei, cepatlah nyalakan tivinya, Eren! Sebentar lagi akan segera dimulai!" seru Hanji yang seenak jidatnya memberi perintah kepada si tuan rumah. Sementara Eren hanya mengangguk pasrah saja, Mikasa terlihat menatap Hanji dengan tatapan horornya ditambah dengan aura hitam mengelilinginya. Uh-o, ini sudah tidak baik sepertinya.

Akhirnya pertandingan Chelsea vs Inter Milan sudah dimulai. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat mengeluh, _facepalm_, menjambak rambut, memukul-mukul lantai yang dialasi oleh karpet ketika melihat tim favorit mereka gagal memasukkan bola ke gawang. Sementara yang lain nonton bola, Sasha sibuk makan cokelat dan Mikasa hanya menonton dari jauh tanpa kesan tertarik. Maklum, dia penggemar tinju, bukan sepak bola.

"Ah, sial! Kenapa Torres jatuh?! Bangun, cepat bangun!" kata Hanji yang paling heboh di antara mereka semua. Maklum saja, dia itu penggemar gilanya Fernando Torres yang baginya paling ganteng di tim sepak bola Chelsea. Bahkan ia tidak sadar tatapan sinis dari Rivaille. Cemburu, eh?

Hingga kemudian kegilaannya bertambah saat terjadi tendangan penalti.

"Hah! Penalti! Ayo, Torres! Masukkan bolanya ke gawang! Kalau aku jadi kau, Torres, sudah pasti aku tendang semua _bola_ mereka!" seru Hanji dengan wajah yang memerah, mata yang berbinar-binar serta air liurnya yang nyaris saja keluar dari mulutnya. Dan ucapan Hanji itu mampu membuat semua pria di sana menatapnya dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Istrimu … benar-benar seram, Rivaille," sahut Connie yang dijawab dengan helaan napas lelah dari Rivaille.

"Karena itulah aku menikahinya," jawab Rivaille santai. Dan jawaban Rivaille mampu membuat yang lainnya benar-benar menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan yang 'Kau-Memang-Gila'.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka kembali menonton acara tersebut dengan tatapan begitu serius. Sudah memasuki menit-menit terakhir, apalagi permainan Chelsea vs Inter semakin terasa panas di sana. Di samping itu, skor yang diraih Chelsea vs Inter pun masih seri, yakni 2-2. Dan dalam menit terakhir inilah yang akan menentukkan siapa pemenangnya.

"Chelsea!" teriak Jean memberi semangat.

"Inter! Jangan mau kalah!" balas Connie yang ikutan teriak memberi semangat.

"Hoi, apa-apaan, sih? Jelas saja Chelsea pasti menang!" kata Jean.

"Enak saja! Pasti Inter yang menang!" seru Connie tak mau kalah.

"Chelsea!"

"Inter!"

"Chelsea!"

"Inter!"

"Chelsea!"

"Inter!"

"MU."

Mereka berdua mengernyit heran dan langsung menolehkan kepala mereka menatap Rivaille yang duduk dengan gayanya yang menurut Jean sok sekali. Rivaille menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan 'Ada masalah?'

"Kenapa MU? Jelas-jelas yang main itu Chelsea vs Inter!" seru Jean memandang Rivaille aneh.

"MU," kata Rivaille lagi. "Aku tidak peduli tim apapun yang main, aku tetap mendukung MU. Pokoknya, _we love United, we do. We love United, we do. We love United, we do. Oh, United, yes, we love you!_"

Kini tak hanya Jean dan Connie, melainkan semua yang ada di sana menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah menunjukkan kalau mereka seperti baru saja melihat colossal titan atau armored titan. Namun, daripada itu, yang tidak mereka percaya adalah kalau Rivaille baru saja menyanyikan lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan oleh fans MU tersebut.

_Ri-Rivaille nyanyi?!_

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau ikut nobar?" tanya Reiner heran.

Rivaille mengedikkan bahu. "Aku dipaksa dia," kata Rivaille menunjuk Hanji dengan dagunya. Sementara Hanji sendiri masih heboh dengan acara bola tersebut.

"Hei, sebentar lagi Torres akan memasukkan bolanya!" seru Hanji heboh membuat yang lainnya terfokus ke layar tivi.

"Hah? Bolnya?" tanya Sasha bingung.

"Bola, bolot!" seru semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu membuat Sasha kicep seketika.

"Ayo, Torres! Kalahkan Inter!" seru Jean bersemangat.

"Jangan! Ayo, Inter, tendang bokong si Chelsea itu!" balas Connie tak mau kalah, sampai akhirnya.

_Piass!_

"Heh?"

Tiba-tiba datanglah Mikasa yang membawa senter. "Maaf, aku dan Eren belum bayar listrik jadi mati lampu."

"Arrrgh! Siapa yang menang?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di rumah keluarga Kirstein, terlihat pasutri muda yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini sama-sama berkacak pinggang dengan mata yang menyipit seolah tengah menatap mata lawan bicara mereka penuh intimidasi.

"Pokoknya aku mau itu!" seru Sasha.

"Yang benar saja? Kau pikir suami gila macam apa yang akan mengabulkan permintaan istrinya bila menyangkut hal itu?!" tanya Jean dengan kekesalan yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu!"

"Hei, Sasha, kau boleh minta apa saja, pengecualian untuk yang itu," kata Jean memberi penawaran kepada Sasha.

"Tapi aku maunya yang itu!" balas Sasha masih batu dengan kemauannya.

Jean mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. "Grr, kau itu susah sekali dikasih tahu! Apa kau pikir aku cukup gila untuk membiarkanmu mencium Connie hanya untuk menuntaskan ngidammu itu, hah?"

"Kepalanya saja," rayu Sasha.

"Tetap tidak!" jawab Jean dengan nada tegas.

_Prang!_

Jean melotot melihat piring yang baru saja dipecahkan oleh Sasha. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Atau kalau tidak, akan aku pecahkan semua piring di rumah ini."

Jean mendengus. "Pecahkan saja piring-piringnya. Mangkok jangan, itu buat Ibuku!"

"Pokoknya aku mau mencium kepala Connie, Jean!" seru Sasha sambil memecahkan tiap piring yang ada di atas meja.

"Hoi! Kau gila, ya?! Semua piring-piring itu mahal harganya!" tukas Jean.

"Dasar suami tegaan!" Sasha langsung angkat kaki dan berlari cepat menuju kamar mereka lagi, persis seperti sebelumnya.

"Sasha, hati-hati! Jangan lari secepat itu!"

Jean berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengejar Sasha menuju kamar mereka berdua. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya berkali-kali, namun tetap saja Sasha masih ngambek sehingga wanita itu tidak berniat berbaik hati untuk membukakan pintu kamar untuk Jean.

"Ck, kau itu jangan ngambekan kek!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau menuruti ngidamku ini, Jeaaaan!" seru Sasha dari dalam kamar.

"Dan aku hanya ingin kau ngidam yang lain, jangan yang itu, Sashaaa!" balas Jean.

"Grr, terserah! Pokoknya kalau kau tidak mau menurutiku, lebih baik … pulangkan saja~, aku pada Ibuku atau Ayahku … uooouooo," balas Sasha yang justru malah menyanyi sebuah lagu lawas.

Jean mengernyit heran. "Bukankah kedua orang tuamu sudah lama mati? Kau ingin mati juga?"

Tiba-tiba Sasha muncul dari balik pintu kamar. "Dasar suami nggak peka!" teriaknya. Namun, ketika Sasha hendak menutup pintu, Jean lebih dulu menahannya.

"Jangan ditutup, kita bicarakan ini dengan baik-baik dan secara musyawarah," kata Jean berusaha menawarkan kedamaian antara dirinya dengan Sasha. Namun, Jean menghentikan tindakannya yang hendak menarik Sasha keluar ketika mendengar suara isak tangis dari bibir Sasha sendiri.

"Ke-kenapa kau malah tiba-tiba menangis? Hei, bahkan aku belum ngapa-ngapain kok," kata Jean yang panik melihat Sasha menangis. Tapi tetap saja Sasha tidak berhenti menangis, justru semakin kencang teriakan tangisnya, bahkan dia sampai menggigit bajunya sendiri.

"Aduh, berhentilah menangis," bujuk Jean yang kemudian menggeram kesal. "Oke oke! Aku turuti, tapi lebih dari itu tidak akan pernah aku turuti lagi."

Dan sekejap saja, Sasha langsung tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya ke suaminya yang sudah frustasi itu.

"Gitu dong dari tadi!" kata Sasha yang sekarang sudah merasa bahagia. "Eh tapi, tiba-tiba aku jadi mau memeluk Reiner."

Dan pada saat itu juga Jean langsung melotot dan disambung dengan acara di mana dirinya sibuk membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok saking kesal dan frustasinya memiliki istri seribet dan semenyusahkan seperti Sasha. Tapi—

—biar merepotkan kau tetap mau dengannya juga kan, Jean?

_**THE END**_


End file.
